1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine system having the turbocharger which improves output in a low-speed section using a turbocharger, and improves combustion efficiency and quality of exhaust gas.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, it is known that a diesel engine consumes less fuel and has excellent efficiency in comparison with a gasoline engine. Typically, the diesel engine exhibits efficiency of about 40%, which results from a high compression ratio of the diesel engine.
The recent engine additionally has a turbocharger, an intercooler, and the like in order to obtain higher output.
The engine to which the turbocharger is applied as described above sucks and compresses exhaust gas or external air using a compressor of the turbocharger, and supplies supercharged air (high-temperature compressed air), which is generated by the turbocharger, to an engine side.
However, the air, which is rapidly compressed, absorbs heat from the turbocharger and heat that is generated during a compression process, such that density of the air is decreased, and as a result, charging efficiency in a combustion chamber of the engine deteriorates.
Therefore, high density may be obtained by cooling the supercharged air using the intercooler, and as a result, a larger amount of air may be sucked in the combustion chamber of the engine, thereby obtaining high output.
Meanwhile, the intercooler is mounted in the middle of an intake line, and the intake line, which is formed from the intercooler to an intake manifold, is increased such that responsiveness may deteriorate, and efficiency of the intercooler may deteriorate. Moreover, since the intercooler is mounted together with an Exhaust Gas Recirculation (EGR) cooler, a cooling load is increased such that overall cooling efficiency and performance may deteriorate.
FIG. 9 is a schematic diagram of an engine having an intercooler. Referring to the FIG. 9, an inlet duct 900 is connected to one side of an intercooler 135, and an outlet duct 905 is connected to the other side of the intercooler 135.
Intake air passes the inlet duct 900, the intercooler 135, and the outlet duct 905 to be supplied to a combustion chamber of an engine, the intake air is cooled by outside air that passes the intercooler 135. Meanwhile, the intake air is cooled by the outside air, the cooling performance can be deteriorated.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.